Reunion
by Philliwolf5
Summary: Fenris finally comes to terms with his feelings for Hawke, and they make up for lost time. Takes place after A Bitter Pill. ONESHOT


**A/N - This was actually sitting on my computer for a very long time. I have been meaning to write something with Fenris for quite a while, and when I saw this, I wanted to share it. It's just fluff and smut, really, but I hope you all enjoy it. I hope to do a full story for Fenris soon. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks!**

** ONESHOT**

* * *

**Reunion**

Fenris and Sandrina Hawke lay together in her bed, still flushed and breathing heavily from the fierce loving that had just occurred. He hadn't meant to be so rough with Hawke, but it had been three years after all.

He had waited so long to be with her, often lying awake at night missing her sweet touch and low moans of pleasure that had tantalized him so. His hand had been the only solace to be had on those difficult nights.

The wait had tested the very boundaries of his control. When he had finally brought up the topic of what had driven him away from her bed that long ago night when they first slept together, Fenris had been extremely nervous.

He had worried that she would reject him outright, remembering the pain he had caused her. He would never forget her tear-filled eyes as he had turned to leave. And Anders' advances had not been lost to his notice either.

And why not? He had felt that he had no right to interfere, though everything within him screamed to claim Hawke for himself and keep the abomination away from her. He felt utterly selfish at the thought.

How could he have possibly expected her to hold herself for him while he wallowed in his own insecurities and cowardice? He kept rehearsing how he would redeem himself to her and win back her love.

But he had worried he would be too late. It appeared, to his great relief however, that nothing had happened with Anders.

Actually, the mage now seemed to give Hawke a wide berth, as though they had had some kind of disagreement. Whatever the case, Fenris was most grateful. She was still his, and he would make sure she never regretted that, starting now.

"I remember everything now," Fenris stated, as Hawke cuddled up to his side, her head resting on his chest. "So far, the memories haven't faded again." He was almost afraid to move, that the memories would spill from his mind like water to be wasted all over again.

Some of the memories were comforting while others weren't so much, but all of them helped him pull the broken pieces of his life back together, explaining who he really was and why.

He wondered at some of the faces he could see in his mind. Was his mother still alive? Where was his sister now? But he would concern himself with all that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was bask in the company of his woman.

Hawke ran her hand over the lyrium markings across Fenris' chest, her eyes closed in contentment as she listened to his heart and reacquainted herself with the contours of his body. She had missed him so very much that she had felt reluctant to bring him along on some of her missions due to her fear she would not be able to hide her feelings. The missions directly following the events of that first night had been especially hard.

It didn't help that Isabela had kept trying to wheedle the details out of her once she noticed the tension between them. Hawke had just wanted to keep her mind busy with other things.

As time went on, and the problems plaguing Kirkwall had begun to mount, she was finally able to accomplish that. Isabela's eventual betrayal and abrupt departure had left her hurt yet again. But she had always had the feeling their acquaintance would be short-lived.

The pirate had too much wanderlust to stay in one place for too long. After the business with the Qunari was resolved, life had seemed to return to normal. Soon, she would have to continue with her duties as Champion.

She had a meeting in the morning with King Alistair as a matter of fact. But that business could wait.

"I told you we should do it more often," Hawke giggled as she looked up at Fenris' face. "I think you would have remembered everything and not lost it all that time ago had we kept trying. Better late than never, I suppose."

Fenris grinned in response. "Well," he said. "I intend to do it as often as I can. We have three years time to make up for after all." With that, he tilted her chin up and took her lips slowly. His mouth moved over Hawke's, his tongue asking entrance as he deepened the kiss.

Hawke felt the blood rush to her face, her hand coming up to frame his jaw as she allowed him to taste her mouth. Squeezing her closer, Fenris raised his other hand to her breast, caressing her and bringing his fingers to her nipple for a squeeze.

Hawke drew a sharp breath. Her breasts were still rather sore from before, but the combination of pleasure and pain was stimulating her to madness. She could remember their last time together, their loving intense, rough, and urgent.

This time was different; more intimate, gentler. It was like they knew each other so much better, and were therefore closer. It felt wonderful.

Fenris ended the kiss and laid Hawke beneath him. Enough time had passed. He needed to love her again. Hopefully he wasn't being too greedy. But her scent was so intoxicating, her body still glistening with sweat, her beautiful midnight-blue eyes heavy-lidded as they watched him peruse her face and body.

He was so hungry for her, so thankful that she had accepted him back. He would show her just how much. Fenris planted a kiss on Hawke's mouth before moving to her neck. She tilted her head back as he licked and nipped his way to her chest.

Leaving kisses along the way, Fenris placed a hand under one breast and lifted a nipple to his mouth. He felt Hawke's back arch as he swirled his tongue around it before bringing his lips to gently suck on her.

He played with her other breast as he suckled, pinching and playing with the nipple before he switched sides and applied the same treatment to it too. Hawke's body began to tremble, her breaths coming faster and more labored.

He started to suck harder, his tongue working the nipples and sides of her breasts, his hands squeezing and massaging them. Hawke stroked his head, her hands grabbing his hair as he worked.

When she suddenly let out a sharp, guttural cry, her back arching up, bringing her breast deeper into Fenris' mouth, he looked up at her. Hawke was breathing raggedly, her chest rising and falling as if she had run the whole length of Hightown.

"Did you just…climax..?" Fenris asked, an astonished expression on his face. He didn't remember her being so responsive before. Hawke smiled sheepishly. "My breasts are very sensitive, Fenris. And you were giving them quite the treatment. That, partnered with how much, and how long, I have wanted you, well…"

She looked away, still breathing hard, seemingly embarrassed. Fenris grinned to himself. It made him happy to please her. She was a woman who, with her beauty and status, could have any human noble she wanted.

But she had chosen him, an elf and former slave who held no property, fortune, or pedigree. He still marveled at the positive course his life had taken. He observed the rosy flush all over her beautiful almond-toned skin.

A part of him, the part that was entirely masculine, was extremely pleased he could affect her in such a way.

Hawke sighed and closed her eyes as Fenris continued on his way, laying kisses on her stomach. He caressed her lower back and sides while he licked and sucked at her navel.

As he came closer to his goal, he hooked his thumbs under Hawke's knees and raised them, spreading her to his gaze. She blushed, and turned her head to the side.

Fenris looked at her. She was so beautifully made. He had never thought to really look at her in this way, to see the instrument that had brought so much pleasure to them both. He brought his face to her sex and inhaled.

Her scent made his head swim. He brought his mouth forward and began to kiss her. Kisses turned to licks. Licks turned into sucking and teasing. Fenris found the center of Hawke's pleasure and began to mimic the motions with the little bead of flesh that he had given her nipples.

She began to roll her hips as he worked on her, using his tongue and lips to make her mind spin into a pleasure spiral. Sensing her increasing pleasure, he inserted two of his fingers and tickled her slick insides as he played, watching the expressions on her beautiful face.

She was so moist and hot he could feel his shaft start to throb in need of her. The lyrium in his skin started to glow softly as his excitement grew. He could tell she was close. Withdrawing his fingers, he hooked his arms around Hawke's thighs, holding her in place as he continued to make love to her with his mouth.

She moaned loudly and thrust her hips upward, asking him to send her over the edge. He acquiesced. As she reached yet another climax, throwing her head back into the pillows and grasping the sheets of her bed, Fenris eased himself up over Hawke's body and prepared to enter her.

As she came down from the heights, she moaned as she felt him at her opening. Fenris stopped a moment to watch her until her eyes came back into focus. As she finally made eye contact, he gazed at her tenderly.

From her beautiful, curly, chestnut-brown hair and her nose with its little freckles, to her pouty lips, he was so happy this beautiful woman, rogue, and Champion was his. He'd never been so content in his life.

Now that his memories had returned, he knew that to be a fact. Even though their days would inevitably be more difficult in this city plagued by problems, he knew he could accomplish anything with this woman by his side.

"I love you, Sandrina Hawke," he murmured huskily. He saw her eyes widen slightly at his words. He had obviously surprised her. He smiled softly.

Hawke smiled back as she basked in the excitement his words caused. Her heart felt like it was doing somersaults in her chest. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard.

He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes she knew how he felt even as he said the words. They had come a long way together. She was so happy to finally have him back in her arms and life.

"And I love you, Fenris," she finally stated, staring tenderly into his face. She could see the relief in his eyes. She knew that he was not used to showing his true feelings, so this was a big step for him.

She was so happy he had taken it with her; that he trusted her enough to share those emotions he had had to hide all his life. She had long loved him, had waited three long years and rebuffed various advances, including Anders', in hopes of this moment.

Hawke placed a hand behind Fenris' neck and brought his head down to join their lips. It was a gentle kiss, a culmination of everything it had taken to get them to this point. Hawke felt a fresh wave of arousal as she tasted herself in his mouth.

As if reading her thoughts, Fenris finally joined their bodies. Hawke broke the kiss and gasped, her flesh submitting to his invading length.

She settled her thighs up alongside his hips as he began to thrust in a strong, steady rhythm. She brought her arms up over his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair as he rained kisses down over her face and neck.

As their pleasure started to intensify, Fenris' movements started to grow faster and harder. He reached under Hawke's leg and hooked it over his arm, deepening his entry into her. Burying his face into her neck, he gave a feral growl as he focused on the plethora of sensations running through his body.

Hawke dug her heal into Fenris' firm buttocks as he continued his sharp thrusts. She thought she would die from the intense pleasure of it all.

She felt as if she were at sea, spinning more and more out of control, climbing higher and higher on turbulent waves.

Finally, she came crashing down. Her orgasm hit her abruptly, her broken moans echoing loudly as her body began to spasm against the mattress. Fenris was not far behind.

Pounding quicker and harder into Hawke, he let his head fall back as his eyes squeezed shut. He groaned as his hips suddenly thrust roughly forward one last time and he began to shudder, holding Hawke tightly to him as he spilled himself inside her.

They were still for a long moment, breathing loudly and basking in the sublime afterglow. Finally, Fenris shifted to Hawke's side, disengaging himself from her body with a hiss. He took Hawke into his arms and hugged her closer.

"You are so beautiful," He said reverently as he stroked her sweat dampened hair. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly vulnerable as he looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Please stay with me," he said searching those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Of course I will, Fen," Hawke replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Fenris said, relieved and grateful. They snuggled closer together under the covers, sleep weaving itself over them. "Good," he sighed.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."


End file.
